Love's Trials
by Rogue Ronin
Summary: A short story about love, sacrifice, and deception...What will happen when one's love and life is put on the line?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Konichiwa…Here's a fic for my ultimate favorite ronin…Kento! Yea of course I don't claim any legality for ronin warriors…But the characters in the beginning and Kaye are mine…So, now that's out of the way…Enjoy!  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Love's Trials By: Rogue Ronin

Within the deepest part of the jungle lies a legend which tells of love, sacrifice, and deception. This story begins close to the same way from others that have been told. One day, the bravest and most handsome warrior wanted to go out into the jungle and bring something back for the woman he loved so much.

So, that's exactly what he went out to do. The warrior searched high and low, but couldn't find anything until he heard a faint sound nearby. The warrior continued to follow the sound and came upon a jaguar nursing her wound. 

The jaguar looked up towards him with pleading eyes, as she saw him raising up his spear. "I ask you to please spare my life."

The warrior lowered his spear down to his side. "Why should I spare you?"

"Because I can take you to someone that will grant you whatever your heart desires." the jaguar replied as she carefully stood.

"Whatever my heart desires?" the warrior asked making sure he heard right.

"Yes, and I can assure you that your wish will come true as long as you spare my life." the jaguar replied as she glanced back at him.

"Alright, I'll follow, but if this is a trick, then I'll make sure you wished that you didn't cross me." the warrior warned while they walked in the jungle.

Further and further they walked until they came upon a small area with two trees and a huge spider web which was spun from the top all the way to the center.

The jaguar looked at the warrior, "Stay here, I'll come back when I can."

The warrior was about to object, but she already took off towards the web. When she left him, he had no choice but to wait, because he wasn't familiar with this area.

"Mantu, I brought you someone that would like to have his greatest wish granted." the jaguar announced as the spider descended to the center of the web.

Mantu looked over the warrior, "You've done well jaguar."

"I've hunted for you and I've done everything you asked of me. So break me from your spell!" the jaguar demanded.

"First, finish this and then I'll free you." Mantu replied calmly.

The jaguar's eyes grew wide, "But that would mean…"

"Do you want to be free or not?" Mantu asked. 

"Yes Mantu, I'll finish what I've started." the jaguar replied with a saddened heart. The jaguar turned around and went back to where the warrior was waiting.

"Took you long enough. So, is this creature going to grant me my wish or have you wasted my time?" the warrior asked as he raised a brow towards the animal.

The jaguar shook her head. "Mantu will see you now, but be cautious when dealing with him and think hard of his offer."

The warrior frowned deeply in confusion at the jaguar's words, but followed none the less. 

"So, this is the warrior that wants me to grant his greatest wish. Alright warrior, what is this wish that I can grant you?" Mantu asked as he watched the unsuspecting warrior.

"I wish to have the heart of the angel that has captured mine. So that we can be together forever." the warrior informed the spider.

Mantu mused over his request, "So, it's not power or riches, it's love of a woman. Interesting, if this is your true wish, then it will be granted, but before I grant you this wish you have to make me a promise."

"A promise? What promise?" the warrior asked with a slight frown and then looked at the jaguar. "You never said anything to me about promising anything to a creature like him."

"Never mind about what the jaguar did or didn't say. Do you or don't you want the heart of this angel you speak of?" Mantu asked as he was starting to get a little impatient.

The warrior set his gaze back towards the spider. "Yes, I still want my wish to be granted."

"Then it shall be granted." Mantu replied with a nod of his head, signaled to the jaguar to put upon him the mark.

"What? What did you do to me?" the warrior asked outraged as he studied his arm. 

"It's the mark of the jaguar, a sacred promise between us. I granted your wish and you serve me until you find another that will take your place. Every time the full moon comes, you'll transform into a jaguar." Mantu explained to him as he started to ascend to the top of the trees.

The warrior became enraged when he found out that he's been tricked that he tried to kill the spider, but wasn't fast enough. The warrior then whipped around and saw that the jaguar was starting to change back into a human. But he was blinded by his rage killing her, and then ran as fast as he could into the night. 

Late into the night, back at the same village the girl that captured the warrior's heart was waiting for him to return. "Esca's been gone for too long, he should have been back by now." the girl stated in concern.

"Rei, you know that Esca is more than capable to take care of himself." the elder reminded her.

"I know, but I can't stop feeling this way. Something is wrong, I can't explain it." Rei replied as she kept her eyes towards the entrance of the village.

The elder smiled gently as she walked over towards her. "Rei, it's no secret that you love Esca, and I know for a fact that he loves you."

"He does? Then, why doesn't he just come out and say it?" Rei asked as she looked over towards the elder.

"The same reason of why you don't tell him. You're both afraid, and there's no reason why either of you should be." the elder replied while squeezing her shoulder for comfort.

Rei's eyes became soft as she gave a slight nod. "Yes, perhaps you're right. I'll tell Esca how I feel towards him when he comes back."

"It's late child, you can tell him in the morning. Now, I'd suggest you get some sleep. It isn't safe to be out when it's the night of the full moon." the elder suggested as she let go.

"Yes, I suppose. Alright, I know better than to argue with you elder." Rei replied as she got up and walked into her hut, laid down next to the open window and fell asleep.

While the warrior continued to run, he could feel that he was changing. He looked up and saw that the full moon was starting to come out. "No, this….this can't be happening! I have to get back before…"

But it was too late, the full moon was out now and Esca was starting to come into his full transformation. He fell to the ground, wincing in pain as he curled into a ball. His body started to form into a shiny-golden coat with onyx spots and emerald eyes. When his transformation was complete, Esca slowly stood up on all fours and howled in sadness and despair. He knew from now on, he had no chance to have the heart of his angel, not as a human anyway. So, Esca came to a decision, he slowly walked the rest of the way back to the village. As quietly as possible he slinked over towards Rei's hut. He leaped onto a bench that was just below her open window and then looked in and saw her sleeping peacefully. 

'Rei, I'm so sorry my angel. I should have told you how I felt about you long ago. Now, I have to spend eternity carrying this curse alone.' Esca thought with a heavy heart.

Esca was about to leave, "Esca.." Rei said in her sleep.

The warrior's heart felt like it was going to tear apart right then and there. But then he came to a decision. If they couldn't be together as man and wife in human form, then why not as jaguars. So, Esca gently laid a paw upon her shoulder as well and left the mark of the jaguar on her as well and then disappeared until the next full moon.

Kento crossed his arms and looked at their guide skeptically. "Come on, you actually want us to believe something like that?"

"You're a disbeliever? I wouldn't be so quick to judge on what I've just told you young one." the guide replied as he shook his head.

"Kento.." Kaye said as she looked at him in amusement.

"What, all I'm saying is that seems a bit farfetched. Talking animals, people turning into jaguars." Kento replied as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Rather you believe me or not, doesn't matter, but I give you a word of caution while you two are here. Stay inside when the moon is full or you just might get the mark of the jaguar." the guide instructed them as he walked off. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Kaye, don't give me that look. He was just telling a story, nothing more. Besides, we're here on vacation, so let's just enjoy it." Kento said as he picked up his luggage.

Kaye smiled at him as she picked up hers. "Alright, alright you win…You're right, we are on vacation. So then, let's just head in and get settled."

While they were on their way inside, standing on a ledge in the shadows something was watching them. Just as the figure was about to leave, he did a double take, 'What! No, it can't be…Rei? But how? Why?' A sadden and angry roar came from the same place where he was standing.

Kento and Kaye stopped where they were and looked over towards where the roar came from and frowned as they looked at each other. "You don't suppose?"

Kento shook his head, "I don't think so Kaye, it was only a story, nothing more. Come on, it's starting to get dark."

Kaye gave him an amused smirk, "What's this, are you actually scared of being out here?"

"No, I'm not scared, what gave you that idea? I just want to get inside before they close the restaurant, we haven't ate for a couple of hours, and I'm hungry." Kento replied with a smirk of his own as he lead her inside.

"Whatever you say Kento." Kaye laughed as the person at the front desk gave them their keys and instructed the bell hop to deliver their luggage to their room. 

"Hey, you'd better stop teasing or you can just forget about the surprise." Kento warned with a smirk as they entered the restaurant.

Kaye looked at him in slight confusion.

Kento chuckled as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small velvet bag, and then handed it to her. His eyes danced in excitement as he nudged her to open it.

Kaye studied the small velvet bag and then finally opened it. "Kento, it's beautiful, thank you!" She pulled out an onyx talisman on a silver chain, and then put it on.

"That talisman is an heirloom that's been in my family for a very long time. So it's tradition for a Rei Faun to give it to the person they found that claimed their heart." Kento informed her. "There's a story to that particular talisman, but I don't remember how it goes." Kento replied a bit sheepish.

"It's alright Kento, what matters is the thought that was behind it." Kaye told him with a smile.  
As the night moved on, the same figure that watched them earlier continued to study them. He growled in anger as he saw them getting up and heading back to their room. Within a blink of an eye, he was gone from where he was standing, and then appeared at the base as he sauntered over to the inn but staying in the shadows.

Not too far were also a small group of people, two burly men and one muscular female with a mark on her shoulder holding a rifle narrowed her eyes as she watched the other figure carefully. The two men were about to go and take the sauntering figure, "No, we'll wait and see what he does and then we'll strike." the female said with anger flaring in her eyes. 

The three of them watched while the figure finally made it to their window and listened to them.

"Kento, you're telling me that you don't believe in the legend that the guide told us." Kaye asked as she walked over to her bed.

"No way, it's just a story Kaye. There's nothing to that legend." Kento replied as he shook his head.

"This from someone that's a legend along with the others about mystical armors." Kaye pointed out with a smirk.

"Hey that's different." Kento objected as he sat down on his bed.

Kaye was about to argue the point and the shook her head. "No, there's no point in dragging this out. You were right when you said earlier that we're on vacation."

Kento smirked, "Alright then, about time you saw it my way."

Kaye laughed as she opened the window to get some fresh air. Then in that moment, the figure leaped into the room and snarled at them as Kaye staggered back in surprise and Kento shot up from his bed.

"A jaguar…" Kaye said quietly as it kept his eyes on them. The jaguar roared as his tail swished from side to side, ears laying back.

Kento looked around for anything that he could use to fend him off. He grabbed onto a bar stool and guided Kaye behind him. "You can just jump out of that same window you came in and get out of here."

Just as the jaguar was going to pounce towards them, the same three that were watching him busted in. "Alright, Esca, you're going to pay for what you did to me all those years ago." the female warned angrily as she raised up her rifle and took aim.

"Esca?" Kaye asked with a confused frown as she looked at Kento. 

Kento looked back at her with the same confused look. Wondering the same thing, could the legend actually be real?

The jaguar's roar snapped both of them back to the present. Snarling he looked back towards the three, his eyes gleamed and then looked toward the female's eyes and for a split second a look of hurt could be recognized between them. For that moment she lowered her rifle a little, and then the jaguar leaped to a desk and then pounced off and over Kento and Kaye as they stood in front of the door. But that didn't stop Esca, when he was going to twist in the air, one of his paws made a mark on the back of Kaye's shoulder and then dashed out the hall.

The female with the rifle swore angrily under her breath and then had the other two chase after him. She was about to go after them, when she stopped and frowned deeply. "I see that Esca has marked you, now you'll have the curse and turn into a jaguar. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a score to settle with him."

Kento put the bar stool down and glared at her as he blocked the door. "Hey, just hold it right there. You're not going anywhere until we get some answers."

"The more time we talk, the more time we waste on our hunt. Now, get out of my way." the female warned and then glanced over at Kaye. "You'd better say goodbye to your girlfriend, she won't be human for much longer. When the next full moon comes out, which will be tomorrow night. She'll morph into a jaguar, once that happens, there's no cure."

Kento's eyes sparked angrily as he grabbed onto her wrist. "You lie. There's no curse, you're just a poacher looking for a pelt."

The female looked down at her wrist and then dangerously at Kento as her eyes turned cat-like as well as her face. "Do you think I'm lying now? I want my revenge, and I'll get it no matter what. Esca took my life from me, and now I'm going to take his and end my curse."

Kaye's eyes widened in realization. "Kento, she's the one our guide told us about when he told us the legend, she's Rei."

Rei pulled out of Kento's grip and then her features changed back to human and then ran out of the room at top speed, disappearing into the night.

"Kaye, are you all right?" Kento asked in concern as he walked over to her and started to look over the back of her shoulder where she was marked.

"The legend, it's actually true, I'm going to…" Kaye replied as she looks at him with concerned eyes.

"No, I refuse to believe that I'll lose you to some crazy legend. You won't turn into a jaguar." Kento said as he was tending to it. "We'll figure this out."

"What if there's nothing that can be done?" Kaye asked when she saw that Kento was finished tending to it.

"Kaye, I don't want my girl to talk or to even think like that. You're my angel, and I won't lose you. I refuse to let that happen, we will find a way to lift this mark." Kento replied with determination showing in his eyes.

While Kento and Kaye were trying to figure out their next move, Rei finally caught up with the other two. "Which way did Esca go?"

"We're not sure, we lost him about half a mile back." the first guy replied.

Rei growled angrily as she looked at them. "Well, go back and pick up the trail! I will take Esca's life, since he's the one that ruined mine. I will keep hunting him until he's paid for what he has done." 


	3. Chapter 3

Further into the darkest part of the jungle Esca walked, memories of what just happened flooded his mind. 'How could Rei try and kill me? All I wanted was for us to be together. Is that so wrong?'

'No, there's nothing wrong with wanting the two of you together.' Mantu replied as the spider came down from the top of the webbing and settled in the center.

'Then why can't she see that!' Esca growled as he looked up towards him. 'Instead of being together like we should be, she's hunting me!'

'Then you know what to do in order to lift this mark from you.' Mantu reminded him with a grin.

'Of course I know, but I couldn't…' Esca started to say, but then remembered what happened on his way out of Kento's and Kaye's room. 'I did mark another. How could have I been so careless? I shouldn't have marked her!'

'Tell me Esca, who did you mark?' Mantu asked with interest as he watched guilt start to show in Esca's eyes.

'A young girl, she was with another. A bigger and stronger boy. It happened when Rei was coming after me. It was an accident! I didn't mean to mark her, I didn't mean it!' the jaguar exclaimed in despair.

'But you did anyway. Maybe this isn't as bad as it seems.' Mantu mused in amusement as ideas were running through his head.

'No, you already have me and Rei, you don't need any more! There has to be another way to break your hold!' Esca growled as he glared at the spider.

'There isn't, now go and track the two down and keep your eyes on them. Wait until the girl is fully transformed and then lead her here.' Mantu ordered as he started to climb back up.

Esca tried to object, but the spider wouldn't hear any of it. So, the jaguar hung his head in defeat and walked off.

'Soon, my empire will flourish again, and things will go back to the way things use to be.' Mantu thought to himself with a chuckle as he watched Esca walk away.

'What that spider said can't be true. There has to be a way to end this curse without marking anyone else.' Esca wondered as he found a place and settled down and started to fall asleep.

"Kento, we have to try and find the guide that told us the story." Kaye said as they were looking around town. "Maybe he'll be able to tell us what we need to know."

"Don't worry, we'll find him." Kento replied as he was trying to sound reassuring.

Kaye nodded and they continued the search. Time passed, and it was getting to feel like they've been searching the whole day with no luck. It was like he just disappeared. They finally ended up where they met the guide when they first arrived.

"I hear you've been looking for me." the guide said as he appeared out of nowhere. "So, what did you two need?"

"Did you tell us everything about that legend last night?" Kento asked as he looked directly at him.

"I told you everything that's been told to me from generation to generation. Why? Did something happen?" the guide asked with interest.

"Where can this spider or jaguar be found?" Kento asked cutting him off.

The guide looked over towards Kaye since she hasn't said anything yet. "Something did happen, you were marked, weren't you?"

"It's none of your business. Just tell us what we want to know." Kento shot back as he was getting impatient with him.

"You don't need me to tell you. Just wait until the full moon tonight and she'll be able to find them on her own." the guide replied as he glanced back at them before walking away. "For what it's worth, I'm sorry."

Kento was about to give him a piece of his mind, but then when he glanced back at Kaye, he saw a very concerned look on her face. "Hey, don't worry, we'll find them, and we'll do it before the full moon."

"Then what do we do once we find them?" Kaye asked as she looked up towards him.

"What else? We're going to make them lift that mark from you and then we'll make sure that they won't be able to mark anyone with that curse ever again." Kento replied in reassurance. "Come, on, let's get going and find this place. I have a feeling that Rei will be looking for it too. And I don't exactly trust her either."

"I don't trust her either, she might kill Esca before we can find out how to lift this thing." Kaye agreed as they walked out into the jungle.

Hours seemed to have flew by as they were searching for Esca and Mantu. It was early in the morning when they've started searching, but now, the sun is starting to set, and the full moon is getting ready to rise. 

"Man, we've been at this all day and still no trace of either one." Kento grumbled as they stopped to rest. He looked over to Kaye as she gave a sigh, "But I'm sure that we'll find them soon."

"Yea, you're right, we will." Kaye replied half heartedly as she was making a small circle so they could have a camp fire to stay warm.

"Hey," Kento started to say as he knelt down beside her. "I've said it before, I won't lose my angel to a stupid curse. I'll make sure of it."

Kaye stopped what she was doing and looked over towards him, giving Kento a small smile as she nodded.

"The way you two are towards each other, it reminds me how Esca and I use to be a long time ago, before he marked me." Rei said as she and her other two hunters walked towards them. "When I find him, I'll take his life like he took mine."

"What? No, you can't take your vengeance on him like that. It wouldn't be right and you know it." Kaye replied as she frowned at her.

"Don't act all high and mighty with me girl. Save your speeches for someone that cares. I'll make him pay my way, and there's nothing that anyone can do or say to change my mind." Rei shot back with anger blazing in her eyes.

"Watch how you come off, or I just might forget you're a lady." Kento warned with narrowed eyes.

"Kento, please." Kaye asked him as she shook her head. Kento nodded and then sat back with her. "Rei, what can you tell us about this curse that we don't know."

"I take it that the guide only told you the basics of the legend." Rei asked as she saw them give a slight nod. "Figured as much. I suppose I can tell you the rest. See, when someone is marked for the first time, they turn into a jaguar whenever there's a full moon. But the longer they carry the curse, the more they stand a chance of being in control of the transformations instead of the other way around."

"What do you mean, are you saying that you can control yours?" Kaye inquired as her curiosity was starting to get to her.

"Esca marked me nearly thirty years ago. So, yes, instead of my transformations being controlled by the full moon, they're controlled by my emotions." Rei explained with a slight nod.

"Then if you can control them that way, what's there to keep Esca from being able to control his the same way?" Kento asked as he waited for her answer.

Rei nodded, "Yes, Esca can control his transformations just like me. But for her, she won't be able to control them for a long time. She will be forced to serve Mantu for the rest of her life, or until she finds another to mark."

"No, I serve no one! I'm free just like everyone else!" Kaye shot back as she stood up.

Kento quickly stood up as well, keeping his eyes on Rei as he kept Kaye close to him. 

"You have quite a spirit there, it reminds me of when I was young. No matter, tonight you will change into a jaguar, and we'll see how well your spirit is then." Rei replied as she turned her back on them and started talking with her other two hunters.

"Don't listen to her Kaye. We'll figure this out, I promise." Kento assured her.

"You're right, we will figure this out. We've been through worse than this before." Kaye said as she was trying to be strong for him even though in the back of her mind she was scared. 'But we won't figure this out before the full moon is out and I'm already transformed.'

Not too far away where they were talking, Esca was watching them closely and quietly. He didn't want to make a move unless it was absolutely necessary. He glanced up and saw that the night was complete, and the moon was starting to come out from behind the clouds. 


	4. Chapter 4

Kaye frowned deeply as she felt this strange sensation start to come over her. Her breathing became rapid, she could feel her heart beating harder, and her adrenaline pumping faster. 

"Kaye?" Kento started to ask as he looked towards her with concern laced in his eyes. 

Rei narrowed her eyes as she raised her rifle. "The transformation has started. She has to be put out of her misery before it's too late." The three hunters took aim and then cocked their rifles back, pulling slowly back on their triggers.

Kento whirled his head to their direction and narrowed his eyes as he quickly slammed his fist down to the ground making it shake so hard that they lost their balance and fell back as their shots flew into the sky. "I won't lose Kaye to this curse, and I'll see to it that I won't lose her to the likes of you! Just because you're angry with the man that you use to love, doesn't mean that you can just go around and shoot any jaguar that comes along! If any of you try that again, I'll make you wish you've never been born."

The three hunters rubbed the back of their heads and winced in pain from their fall. 

"Kento.." Kaye called out to him as she went down onto her knees. "I can feel it taking over."

"Hey, everything is going to be all right, I promise." Kento replied as he knelt down on one knee. 

Rei and the other two hunters finally got back up on their feet. "You fool, get out of our way."

Kento got up and growled at them as he stayed in front of her. "No, if you want her, then you have to go through me."

"As you wish." Rei replied as she motioned for the other two to attack him.

Kento glanced back at her, "Kaye, get out of here! I'll hold them off!"

Kaye looked towards him in concern as she got up. "What about you?"

"I'll be fine, don't worry, I'll find you and then we'll take it from there. Hurry!" Kento replied as he blocked their way while Kaye ran further into the jungle. 

"You've made a grave mistake." Rei growled angrily.

"No, you and your two goons made the mistake of trying to shoot my angel! That is unforgivable!" Kento growled back as he could feel his anger increase.

While Kento was holding them off, Kaye continued to run further. Just when she was directly in the full moon's path, the process was taking full effect. Kaye dropped to her knees and then her hands went down as well. She began to morph, a golden colored coat formed over her body. Her eyes shifted from their blue-gray to cat-like emeralds. She gave a loud, sad cry that resonated throughout the jungle.

Kaye wanted to go back and find Kento, but she also knew that the hunters were still more in likely with him. She looked back towards the direction she came from, turned around and took a couple of steps forward. But then she stopped suddenly when she heard some rustling nearby. 

Kaye turned her attention towards the sound, narrowed her eyes and growled in warning. 

'It's all right, don't be alarmed, it's only me, Esca.' the male jaguar said as he stepped out for her to see.

'All right! No, it's not all right! You marked me for no reason! I'm a jaguar because of you!' Kaye growled as she kept her eyes on him.

'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to mark you. It was an accident.' Esca replied in a regrettable tone.

'Because of you, I can't be with the man I love!' Kaye shot back angrily. 'Tell me! Is there a way to break this!'

'I'm sorry, but the only way to break this is to find someone that will be willing to take your place.' Esca explained to her.

'No, I refuse to believe that! There has to be another way! Esca…' Kaye pleaded. 'Rei and two others are in the jungle hunting the both of us now. She blames you for ruining her life. Now, she's hunting for us.'

'I only wanted us to be together is that so wrong?' Esca asked in a hurt tone.

'No, but the way you went about it was. You not only ruined her life, but yours as well. You condemned yourselves to being something that you never intended to be. If you'd given her some time, then I'm sure that she would have given the answer you were looking for.' Kaye replied as she was trying to reason with him. 

Esca didn't reply, he closed his eyes with a deep frown and then looked up at the moon as he opened his eyes. 'There might be a way, but we need to get everyone that's involved to the ruins where the spider that started this lives.'

'I have a feeling that won't be a problem.' Kaye informed him as she motioned to the high cliffs in the nearby distance. "You won't escape me Esca." Rei swore as she raised her rifle and took her aim. 

"Hey! I told you once already," Kento warned as he pushed down barrel hard back towards the ground and glaring at her. "Don't you even think of shooting them! I don't care how angry you are with Esca, but there's no way that I'm going to let you shoot the one I love!"

"I told you to stay out of my way." Rei warned angrily as she glared at him.

"Have you ever thought for one moment that there could be another way to end this curse that you're carrying! If you kill him, then you might never know. Do you think you'd be able to honestly live with what you did?" Kento asked as he didn't budge. "I can bet that Esca has been wishing that he didn't mark you all those years ago. Can't you just push aside the hate that made your heart so cold?"

Rei just glowered at Kento. She couldn't believe the way he's talking to her. How dare he talk about forgiveness, especially when the one he claims he loves is now a jaguar! "Alright, fine. I'll play it your way for now. We won't kill them, yet. But if this is a trick, then all bets are off." Rei warned angrily as she strapped her gun to her back.

After some time passed, Kento, Rei and the other two hunters finally approached Kaye and Esca. Kaye looked up towards Kento as he approached her. "It's going to be ok. They've agreed to work with us and find the source and help us put an end to this curse."

Esca looked over towards Rei with hopeful eyes. She glared at him and then turned her attention away. "Let's just go already and get this over with."

"Go ahead Kaye, lead us to where this mess started." Kento suggested as he looked towards her with determined eyes.

Kaye gave him a nod and then she and Esca took the lead as they quickly made their way through the dark parts of the jungle until after a while, they came upon an old ruin. Stone walls were crumbling, vines upon vines crept along the sides, and inside every nook and cranny that they could find. 

Old-deserted homes that were at one time full of life, are now cold and desolate. It seemed that the village Esca and Rei once knew no longer existed. But what caught their attention the most was the giant spider web that was spun right in the center of the village. 

"Man that's just creepy." Kento commented as his eyes darted around to see if he could spot anything that could give them an idea of where to go from here. 

"Ah, I see that I have more children to add to my fold." a voice said as it came out of nowhere.  
"Hey, who or whatever you are, show yourself!" Kento demanded as he got a sudden uneasy feeling.

"As you wish." the same voice replied, as a giant spider came down onto the web.

"Aw man that's just gross." Kento stated as he backed away a little.

"Mantu, you should have been destroyed years ago!" Rei growled as she started to feel that she was changing into a jaguar from her rage.

"You and Esca had a chance to do that, but instead, you ran away, you left Esca behind." Mantu replied in amusement when Rei completed her transformation.

"Listen you, there's going to be no way that we're going to serve something as gross as you. So you can just forget it! Now, take away the curse you put on them!" Kento shot back at the spider.

While Kento and the giant spider were arguing, the two other hunters charged at the web. Mantu saw what they had in mind and spun webbing around them and then they were quickly attached to the web. "That was foolish, so instead of turning you two into jaguars, I think you both will be my supper, I am getting hungry."

Kento growled angrily as his eyes narrowed into angry slits. "Not when I'm around you won't!"

Mantu turned his attention back to Kento, "How do you propose that you'll stop me?"

Kento smirked, "Easy, like this. Armor of Hardrock!" as soon as Kento called out to it, he was covered in his armor and more than ready to fight this thing. "Now, I'm giving you only one more warning to lift this curse you placed on them and to free the two you have in your web!" 


	5. Chapter 5

Rei's rage finally got the better of her and she morphed into a jaguar as well. The three of them stalked over towards Kento. Kaye stood beside him while Rei and Esca stood by, waiting for their chance to attack the giant spider. 

"You're foolish to believe that you'll be able to defeat me, but you're more than welcome to try." Mantu challenged with a dangerous tone.

"And you're crazy enough to underestimate your enemy." Kento replied with a glint of amusement in his eyes. "You just keep making mistakes pal…And well, I've got to tell you, I think you've made your last one."

Mantu made a loud angry cry before he spewed webbing towards them. Kento jumped up and then flipped up into an old dead tree. The three jaguars leaped out of the way. Rei then did a quick twist to get turned around and headed back to the giant web where the two hunters were cocooned.

'Rei!' Esca exclaimed in concern as he saw her dashing towards them.

'Esca, go, help Rei get them out of there, Kento and I can keep eight legs busy for a little while.' Kaye told him as she motioned for the jaguar to go on.

He tried to object, but she shook her head and then finally Esca went off towards Rei.

Kento looked down and could see that Kaye was looking over towards him. Their eyes met at that moment, they could sense what each other were thinking. He jumped down next to her and then they went to work.

While Mantu was being distracted, Esca finally made it over to Rei. 'What are you doing here?' Rei asked angrily as she saw him in front of her.

'What does it look like? I'm going to help you.' Esca replied as he advanced towards one of the cocoons.

'I don't need help from the likes of you!' Rei shot back with a growl.

'Rei, I know you hate me for what I've done to you, but that was a long time ago. Please, can you just put aside your hate for me until after this whole thing is over?' Esca asked with a sadden tone.

An angry growl came from Rei as she thought it over. 'Fine, help me get them off of this web and out of the cocoons. Then we'll figure out what to do about Mantu. But, I'm telling you now Esca, once this whole thing is over we'll settle this once and for all.'

'If that's how you feel about it, then I agree.' Esca replied with a sadden heart as they went back to work on freeing them.  
"Come on! Get down here and fight fair!" Kento challenged as he swiped at the giant spider.

"Where would be the fun in that?" Mantu asked in amusement as he could see that Kento was getting a little frustrated with him.

'He's too big, we have to somehow get him to the ground so we can fight him easier.' Kaye thought as she charged at the corners of the web and started to swipe at them.

'What's this? One of my servants is trying to bring me down? I don't think so.' Mantu thought as he came at her from behind.

Kento's eyes went wide when he saw this. "Kaye! Watch it!"

Hearing Kento's voice, she turned her head and saw that Mantu was coming straight at her. She took a couple of steps but was caught by his pincers and lifted up. Kaye growled angrily as she was trying to fight free.

Kento's eyes went into narrow slits, he could feel his rage racing inside. "Let her go!"

Mantu laughed at Kento's demand as he turned to face him while holding Kaye up in the air. "You want this jaguar so badly then, come and get her."

"Alright! That's it! I've had it with you!" Kento shot back as he separated his weapon into three parts and chucked it towards the base part of his neck. Mantu screeched loudly in pain as he let Kaye go. She landed on her feet and then quickly made it back over beside Kento. "Kaye, are you all right?"

Kaye looked up towards him and gave a nod. Kento gave a small smile of relief and then turned his attention back to Mantu.

"That actually hurt, little man." Mantu told him as he set his attention back towards them.

"That was nothing, just wait, I have another trick that is even better than what I just did." Kento replied with a dangerous smirk.

Kaye recognized the look that was on his face, and smiled inwardly, she knew that he was going to call upon his sure kill and end this.

During this time, Esca and Rei finally got the two hunters off the web and dragged them over to one of the abandoned buildings. 'Hurry, get them out of the cocoons, or they'll suffocate.' Rei growled as she clawed at one of the cocoons.

Esca didn't reply he just went to work on freeing the other. Then finally the two hunters were free. They laid there gasping for air while the two jaguars stood watch. 'Now we deal with Mantu.' Rei said with anger in her heart.

'Rei, wait, please.' Esca pleaded with her as he blocked her way.

'Wait? Why? Do your loyalties still go towards the creature that did this to us?' Rei asked as her ears went back.

'No, but we have to talk.' Esca replied as he stayed in front of her.

'There's no time for talk! Mantu is still alive and you want to talk?' Rei shot back in disbelief.

'This is important! Look, I understand what I did long ago was wrong. At the time, I thought that I was right in what I did. I wanted us to be together.' Esca explained.

'That gave you no right to do what you did! I loved you back then! You just never asked, you were only interested in being a warrior!' Rei growled as she snarled at him.

'No! That's not true! I loved you back then too, I still do, I always will, even if you don't.' Esca replied with soft eyes. 'I'd do anything for you, anything, my angel.'

Rei backed away a few steps in surprise. 'Esca…'

'Rei, I just hope someday that you'll be able to forgive me, and to find the love we had back then.' Esca replied as he lowered his head.

With those words, all of the hate and anger that she carried in her heart finally dissolved into nothing. Rei walked over to Esca and purred as she rubbed her neck against his.

To say the least, Esca was surprised by her actions, but relieved as well. They were together again, the way they were suppose to be. 'Esca, I don't care what form we are, jaguar or human, as long as we're together.'

'I feel the same Rei. Thank you for forgiving me.' Esca replied as he rubbed her neck.

Just then, Kaye came running up to them. 'Hey sorry to break up your reunion, but it would be a good idea to find some cover.'

The two jaguars faced her, 'What..' Rei stared to ask.

'No time to ask questions, just find some cover, now!' Kaye replied with a growl.

'Wait, where's…' Esca asked as he and Rei dragged the two hunters into the building.

'Kento's going to take care of that eight legged freak.' Kaye replied as she ducked in, but then turned around and watched as Kento called upon his sure kill and then released it at full power right at Mantu.

The giant spider yelled out in anger as a bright light shrouded him. Kento saw this and then quickly dove for cover. Just as the light vanished so did Mantu. Kento pushed himself up and then stood. "Kaye! Where are you?"

Just as she was going to go out to him, she felt something happening. Her body was changing back. Her golden fur was gone, and she was kneeling on her knees. Astonishment set in as she could actually see her hands. She smiled and then quickly got up and rushed over to the man she loves.

Kento's eyes went wide when he saw that Kaye was back into human form. "Kaye!" Kento exclaimed as he took her into his arms. The two stood there embracing each other. "It feels good to hold you again."

"I'm just glad to be back. You did it Kento, you broke Mantu's spell." Kaye replied as she smiled at him.

"Hey, where are Esca and Rei?" Kento asked as they finally pulled away.

"Last time I knew they were in there." Kaye replied as she motioned over to the building she came out of. The two of them walked over and saw that the building was completely empty. "Where…Where'd they go?"

"No idea, maybe they went somewhere where they could finally be together." Kento suggested as they were now walking out of the village. "What do you say about us going home?"

"Home sounds good to me. When the guys ask how our vacation went, what should we say?" Kaye asked as they were getting close to where they were staying.

"We'll worry about that later. But right now, let's just enjoy what's left of our vacation before we have to leave in the morning." Kento suggested with a smile when they finally made it back.

**FINI**


End file.
